Kingdom of Ice
by liondancer17
Summary: Alfred Jones is arranged to marry Natalya, to strengthen ties in the midst of a war between Cards. Motives are revealed, conspiracies are discovered, alliances are betrayed, blood is shed, and the war may bring down the heavens themselves. Cardverse. AmeBel
1. Promise

A/N

There is a sore lack of AmeBel in the cardverse fandom.

And it makes me mad.

So, instead of waiting more, I have decided to write this by myself.

Don't worry, there will actually be more than AmeBel. A grand plot, really.

(I want art of this, guys. Make me a cover, I demand it!)

* * *

Alfred Jones never once met her wife before his marriage to her.

It wasn't that he didn't know _about _her, or that he hadn't _seen _her. It was impossible for him to not know about her. She had been illegitimate heir of the wife to the previous King of Clubs, only eligible due to Ivan's lack of children, and Katsuyasha having passed away of the Red Death before claiming her crown. Among the common of the Kingdom of Clubs, there had been debate over her right to the crown, but Ivan, once having been claimed King, declared that Natalya would be the next King after he died.

Truth be told, Alfred was rather fascinated with her. He had seem glimpses of her in his political visits to the Kingdom of Clubs, but they were nothing more than that. A shadow of silver hair moving through the hall, or a brief impression of her doll-like face glancing at him before turning away.

And whenever he had, she had always seemed to...sad.

So, because of that, he decided to take it upon himself to make her feel as welcome as possible. He decorated his bed chamber and her own (he was not expecting her to be comfortable with sleeping with him in their very first night of marriage-how horrid would that be?) with warm greens and blues, a mixture of the proud symbols of their respective Kingdoms. He had commissioned an entire wardrobe for her, and had paid an artist to do a portrait of her, and had even supplied a ship and several guards to protect the art, and make sure not a chip of paint was lost. He scoured the land for the most precious jewelry, and had come back with only the finest emeralds and sapphires. (He couldn't help but add in a little of his old kingdom-he was proud of his wife, and would let it be known she was his.)

"You're overcompensating. What, do you honestly fancy this girl?" Arthur had once said over his morning cup of tea, watching in amusement as his co-ruler of the kingdom scurried from room to room, perfecting everything and straightening absolutely everything in sight. Alfred could practically feel Arthur's smirk.

"S-Shut up Eyebrows! I just want to make her feel comfortable!" the King had snapped back, bringing laughter from the older man.

"I haven't seen you this excited since you won the drinking contest with Ivan. Honestly, it's fine, mate. Just...don't get your hopes up. She's rather famous for being an Ice Queen."

Alfred had only paused a moment before continuing to adjust the painting of his fiancée.

"It's fine. I just want her to be happy."

When Arthur had finished his tea, he only said one things as he passed Alfred.

"Just don't sacrifice your own for hers."

* * *

On the day of the wedding, it took Alfred three hours to prepare.

The white sash around his jacket must be just right. The cape must fall just so around his ankles, and the crown must be positioned perfectly upon his head. He did not want any accidents-he had to be perfect for her, and perfect for his people. His uniform must be simply perfect, nothing less was acceptable.

When preparation was finished, he took a long time to gaze in his looking glass, seeing nothing but his own shortcomings. He did not see the gentle, kind blue eyes that so many looked up to. He did not see the way the dark blue, gold, and white uniform made him look like a true king. He did not see his strong hands gripping the ancient scepter, the mark of royalty, the mark of strength.

She would hate him, he was sure of it.

The Cathedral of Selas and Helios-the grandest, oldest building in the country of Spades-had been once more filled with life. The beautiful stained-glass windows cast silver light upon the attendants, and the only change made to the timeless, holy building was the addition of a white ribbon that separated the bride and groom from the rest. The ancient ceiling arched above, the ceiling beautifully depicting the proud history of Spades, the chosen gift to Cards.

And yet, the noble King was frightened.

Had she realized that she was too good for him? Had she, as the old rumors said, finally convinced her older brother that the only way to purify Clubs' royal line was for them to wed?

The King's answer came when the door to the cathedral opened, and a lost goddess walked inside.

The white dress's corset top clung to her small form, falling in gentle layers and trailed behind her in a train of white silk. Her long, silver hair was done in a bun that was held back by her lace veil, embroided in traditional, Club folk patterns. Her small, gloved hands held on tightly to the sapphire and diamond necklace he had given her-a token of their engagement.

When her sad, indigo eyes met his, something snapped between them.

Her eyes were the sunset over the ocean.

He did not know it, but what she saw in his eyes was the sky, and the warmth it finally brought to her.

They did not speak, save for their vows, which were the ones passed down from their ancestors since the beginning of time.

She did, however, hold his hand tightly, as if she were afraid he would fade away.

When they kissed, it was so short and light, he didn't know if it even happened. She was suddenly away, eyes down, as if she was hiding from him.

In the carriage ride, she was quiet, staring down at her ring with her haunting indigo eyes.

"You're wearing my gift." Was all he said, still entranced by that fact.

She nodded, and did nothing more.

"...you are my husband now." she finally said, her voice hardly a whisper.

"Of course."

"...do not leave me, ever."

"I never intend to, Natalya."

* * *

A/N

If you have even been following me for the shortest of times, you know my first chapters are always the shortest.

Worry not, there will be more to come!

-Lion


	2. Dance

A/N

I'm just so excited about this thing that it hasn't even been a week since I started.

I really am, I've actually been working on my own book for a while that has its own fantasy world that I'm heavily basing my own version Cards on, so I hope you enjoy. ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

In the world of Cards, God was everything.

Helios and Sela, the God of the Sun and the God of the Moon, were the guardians of the land. Helios, who was warm and loving, held the power and love of the universe in his heart, which radiated over the land, bringing forth live and prosperity from even the most barren of rocks. The God whose footsteps bloomed, whose shadow gave rise to trees heavy with fruit. Though he was a God of love and life, buried deep inside his passionate rays, there burned a hatred for his enemies, a deep vengeance that would burn away at his core until the ones who hurt his children are ash.

Sela, the God of the moon, was the God of war and wisdom, and of riches and vengeance. Whereas Helios brought life, Sela was the one whose followers-the children of the stars-would guide to the On. His winged children, beautiful, divine, incomprehensible creatures with eyes that burned with the pure intensity of the heavens, were either the beautiful guardians that the people of Cards looked to for protection, or were the feared bringers of death and destruction.

Such was the nature of Sela, the God who was filled with both hatred and wisdom, but the God whose gentle love for humanity still glowed with the warmth of the stars.

And, with both of them, there were the Jokers.

The Jokers were the chaotic judges of Cards, and the very craftsmen of Fate and Destiny. Their kindness was matched by their cruelty, and their love was balanced by their hatred. They were the messagers of the Gods, and the Darkness incarnated.

One could never trust them. However, there was one thing the Jokers always got right.

The Joker's Kiss.

The Joker's Kiss was a sacred practice, one passed down from the very founding of Cards itself. When the last of the royal bloodline ceases to exists, then a new one shall be marked by the symbol of their Kingdom under their left eye.

Of course, this is the preferred way of receiving the Joker's Kiss.

When Alfred was born, under his left eye, he was marked.

A Joker's Kiss, when given to a royal of a pre-established bloodline, means one of two things: either he or she is destined for greatness, or they are destined to die an early death.

Of course, Alfred hoped for the former, but the latter was always in the back of his mind.

* * *

When Natalya was a child, the only one who had loved her was her older brother.

It was her fault, and she knew it.

If only she hadn't been born, then everyone would be happy. If only her father had not cheated on his wife, and her mother had not been a mistress. If only she was a real royal, and not just a joke...

Her brother, though, had seen past her soiled blood. He had brought her into his life with open arms, and he had loved her...

He was the only one who ever had. Natalya's older sister had died before Natalya was born, and her father had tried to do everything he could to distance himself from his unwanted child.

For hours, she and her brother would play, alone, in the snow.

Natalya convinced herself that, if she married her brother, then her kingdom would accept her and love her as their next King of Clubs. She would try so hard to make herself pretty for her older brother, and she would beg and plead for him to understand, but he would always refuse. He would assure her, again and again, that he loved her, but not in the way she wanted him to. He said that she was the rightful heir, and that she should not be ashamed of her heritage.

He didn't understand, though. She needed this, she needed to make her mistaken birth right. She would always be less than dirt, an unwanted thing, if she was not made pure. She wasn't meant to exist. She was a mistake. She was a creature that needed to be destroyed before it caused anymore harm to the innocents around it.

When she had received a proposal for marriage, she simply did not believe it at first. She had yelled at her precious brother that he was playing a cruel joke, and that it was not funny at all.

(Afterwards, she had thrown herself at his feet and begged for an apology. Always the better and pure person, he had accepted and requested to be allowed to explain before she got his shoes dirty with her tears.)

He had told her that it was a proposal from the King of Spades for her hand in marriage, and that, if she felt uncomfortable with it, she could decline. But Natalya, after years of training herself to understand everything that her brother could ever desire, picked up the urgency in his voice. This was more than just the possibility of Natalya finally marrying into a royal line, and being accepted. This was about political power, and a solid alliance between the two kingdoms.

Natalya accepted. Even though she didn't know the King of Spades. Even though he did not truly care about her. Even though her political bearing would be even more soiled, since she now would belong to two kingdoms.

She did it because, despite everything, she was the next King of Clubs. And she truly loved her kingdom with all of her heart.

In the Old Age of Clubs, a woman was made to sew her own wedding dress by hand. Now, in the Age of Renewal, one could commission a tailor to make it. Even so, Natalya had long ago sewn her own wedding dress and veil, but to wear it now would make her feel empty inside.

Then it arrived.

A messenger, clothed in the sapphire of Spades, arrived with a gift from the King. He said that he wished to deliver it to his future bride, as an act of love.

He delivered a simple, wooden box with a checkerboard pattern of Clubs and Spades on the top, and snowflakes wrapping around the side. At the time, of course, Natalya had not known that the King had carved it himself.

Within the box, the necklace was both beautiful and simple. A small spade of sapphire, the size of a large coin, was set in silver, and surrounded by small diamonds. The chain was also silver, and long enough to wrap several times around her throat. As the future bride cradled the pendant in her hand, tears ran down her cheeks.

He cared for her. Even if he had not meet her, even if he did not love her, he saw her as worth his bride.

Even though he knew she wasn't.

* * *

Perhaps it was bitterness that drove Hearts to not accept, or perhaps it was simple pride. Or perhaps, they even felt it was beneath them. Whatever the reason was, when an invitation was extended to the Kingdom of Hearts, they refused without further elaboration.

It was anticipated that this would be the outcome, of course. Why would it not be? For nearly half a decade, Hearts had isolated itself from the other Kingdoms, and had then invaded and conquered Diamonds without reason, seizing it entirely.

For three years, neither the King, nor the Queen of Diamonds has been seen.

For five years, the royal family of Hearts has only existed in strange, hushed whispers, and in the fear of the citizens of Cards. Who can one trust, really, when there is war to be had? It was rumored that the Jack of Diamonds, jealous of the King's marriage to his lover, let in the Hearts troops and killed the King with his own hands. No one knew this, of course. For all anyone knew of the Diamonds royalty, they were willing and submissive, or perhaps dragged into the deepest darkness by the Children of Sela.

Or, perhaps, they could have been behind it all along, and Hearts was merely their vehicle to glory.

Diamonds never responded to the invitation carried to the land of wealth, and the only member of the court in attendance was the Head of the Royal Guard, who had come only to pay tribute to the union of two kingdoms.

Hearts, though, had no representation at all. But what else could have been expected? Though, admittedly, the King of Spades was rather disappointed by this outcome. It could have allowed them to all become friends again...

But there was no use worrying, not today.

That would be saved for another.

* * *

Natalya, as Arthur had described, was an Ice Queen.

To be honest, that was the only thing that Alfred could think as he gazed at her, struck dumb by her beauty. She looked as if she had been born of frost itself, and had somehow gained new life in this human form. She was pale, so pale that she looked as if she would break if one touched her, but there was something strong about her all the same. Her cheeks were rose petals, and her lips the colour of blood. It was all that Alfred could do to not reach out and trace a finger down her white shoulder, just to make sure she was real, and wouldn't melt away, as a beauty like her would when encountered by a savage human.

"Are you not happy?" he finally asked, surprised by his own words. He honestly had not meant to speak, but Arthur and Yao had always told him that he had a stupid habit of speaking exactly what he was thinking, with no consideration to his words. He flinched and drew back, waiting for retribution.

It was a long time before she finally spoke.

"I do not know." she finally said, her soft voice falling like snowflakes on frozen ground. "I do not know what I feel anymore."

She looked haunted, he realized. Her dark, sad eyes gazing into the blue roses, clutching them tighter to her small chest. "I...just do not know."

Of course, she didn't realize the way her words were affecting the King. How could she? She did not know anything about him.

Alfred was simply an honest person. He always had been, and always would be. In Yao's opinion, that made him a bad politician.

In Arthur's opinion, it made him the best there was.

Before Alfred truly knew what he was doing, he had grasped Natalya's tiny, fragile hands in his warm, strong ones.

The bouquet fell to the ground, forgotten. Natalya suddenly felt her wedding ring cut into her finger, showing her this was real. She suddenly was aware of the weight of the sapphire necklace, and of the beat of her heart.

And for the first time, Natalya looked into the King's eyes.

They were so warm, they should have been glowing.

"Don't worry, I'll make you happy. We're at least friends now, aren't we?" The King of Spades asked, smiling.

Natalya felt her vision become a blur. And she was suddenly aware of just how truly weak she was, becoming emotional at the words of a man that she had never truly met before.

But the way he said it. The way that he spoke. There was nothing but truth.

It wasn't like her brother, where she had to listen hard to hear his true voice. There was nothing but the simple words he was saying.

Before Natalya knew what she was doing, she was nodding her head, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks.

And the King of Spades was smiling. "Good, you're just too beautiful to cry."

* * *

When Natalya was born, she was blessed with a Joker's Kiss.

This was the reason she was taken into her father's family. The Joker's Kiss, no matter the purpose, was always a mark of royal blood that could not be ignored. It would have been shameful to cast her out, even though she was clearly royalty. A sin knowingly committed was always worse than a mistake.

Ever since she was young, her father had told her with glee that this mark was a sign that she would die young, and that her black mark on the family would be erased before she could defile the nobility of Clubs further than her existence already did.

Her mother, before she disappeared, said it meant that she was destined for greatness.

Natalya thought of it simply as proof that she was a mistake, never meant to have been born.

* * *

When the carriage had arrived at the Palace of Spades, the place of celebration, the succession waiting was the grandest Natalya had ever seen.

The King of Spades had opened the door for her, bowing in the ridiculous western way of respect, and taking her hand to help her out.

When Natalya saw all of the people waiting for her, her knees felt weak, and she was afraid of being sick. All of these people were there, judging her for her filth, for her impurity. She unknowingly clung to the King, trembling.

A warm arm was around her, holding her closer.

When they broke into cheers, Natalya was almost ready to scream and flee, before she realized what it truly was.

The people of Spades were cheering for her, tossing blue and green flowers at them, many having to have been held back by the guards of Spades.

And, more than that, her own people, the people she always thought she failed by having been born, were cheering for her. They did not hate her. They were not glowering at her in fear and disgust.

They were happy for their future King.

The King of Spades walked with her gracefully, holding her hand delicately, at an arm's distance, as if too afraid to approach once more. Natalya did not mind, it honestly made her feel better. She was used to isolation, all of this contact was beginning to tire her...

As if to spite her thoughts, just before they reached the large, ornate doors of the castle, the King of Spades swept her off her feet, and carried her inside, smiling with joy.

"R-release me!" Natalya cried out in indignation, clinging tighter to him in fear of being dropped.

The King laughed.

"My apologies, I just thought you would like to be carried, and take a break from your high heels."

"I-idiot! They do not hurt me! Now release me"

"As you wish." He let her down slowly, careful to not harm his bride, and Natalya felt goose pimples form in every spot he touched.

Natalya fussed with her veil after a moment, looking away, face red with embarrassment.

The King just gave an understanding smile.

"Your bed chambers are down the hall, shall I lead you to them? I suspect you may want to change into an evening gown before the celebration, if you wish."

"...no, I shall find them myself. Thank you, my King." The heiress said, giving a curtsey.

The King of Spades suddenly took her hand, bowing before her, and lightly kissing her fingertips.

"Please, call me Alfred, my beautiful bride."

And with that, he was gone.

And with that, Natalya realized that she was beginning to hate him, and what he was doing to her.

* * *

By the time she was alone, Natalya had truly realized how exhausted she was.

It was an enormous relief to finally be free of her dress, and to have it on a mannequin that had been set in the far corner of the room. Already having been laid out for her, the evening dress she would wear was a beautiful, dark green gown with a high collar, and off-white lace trimmings, and a black ribbon around the neck.

Of course, she noticed with disdain, there was a small spade broach set into the ribbon itself.

_'Perhaps he is truly infatuated with me?' _she wondered absently, before quickly dismissing it as foolishness. '_This is all a political show. Do not let yourself be hurt, never again.'_

In all honesty, a small part of her did appreciate the show he was putting on. He had truly outdone himself with the decorations, and she noticed, with a start, that a full bookcase had been included.

_'How did he know...? No, brother probably informed him of the things I like, and he had them accommodated just to fool me into happiness...'_

By the time she was well into a personal favorite, there was a knock at the door, and the King was waiting for her.

"Shall you join the party for a dance?" he had asked, smiling.

Natalya agreed, but warned him that it would only be for one. She had reading to do, and she admitted that she would much rather be alone, than surrounded by spectators who would do nothing but stare and talk about how strange she was...

All he did was smile, as if, somehow, he understood.

It was hard to imagine such an idiot as an introvert, but perhaps he knew some. That could be it.

Somehow, though, she wasn't afraid.

Maybe it was the way he looked at her, like she was a precious thing he had to protect. Or maybe it was the light shining from the stained-glass windows, shining just onto the King.

Or maybe it was his heartbeat, the one she could hear so clearly, despite how far away he felt.

She stayed for the whole dance.

When she finally went to her bedchambers, she curled up, and thought for a long time.

She hated him...for making her feel so happy...and never meaning it.

* * *

A/N

w00t w00t!

Please review?

This will be the standard length of chapters. about 3k to 4k. I hope you like!


End file.
